expresswaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Route 1 (Hong Kong)
South |length_round= |length_ref= |length_notes= |established=1966 (Princess Margaret Road) |decommissioned= |direction_a=South |terminus_a=Aberdeen Praya Road in Aberdeen |beltway_city= |junction= in Causeway Bay in Hung Hom near Beacon Hill Sha Lek Highway near Sha Tin Wai |direction_b=North |terminus_b= in Fo Tan |districts=Southern, Central and Western, Wan Chai, Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon City, Wong Tai Sin, Sha Tin |previous_type=route |previous_route=10 |next_type=route |next_route=2 |browse= }} Route 1 (Chinese: 一號幹線) in Hong Kong is a major artery that runs in a generally north-south direction from Aberdeen to Sha Tin. The route begins at Aberdeen Praya Road (香港仔海旁道) in Hong Kong Island, which then turns into Wong Chuk Hang Road. The route then travels through the Aberdeen Tunnel to Happy Valley and Causeway Bay along the Canal Road Flyover, where it intersects with Route 4 (Gloucester Road). The road then runs through the Cross Harbour Tunnel to Hung Hom; along Princess Margaret Road, where it intersects with Route 5 (Chatham Road North); Waterloo Road, where it intersects with Route 7 (Lung Cheung Road); and through the Lion Rock Tunnel to Tai Wai. The route then runs along Lion Rock Tunnel Road and Sha Tin Road until it meets Route 9 in Sha Tin, where it terminates. With the notable exception of a stretch of Waterloo Road in Kowloon Tong between Hereford Road and Lancashire Road, Route 1 has no level intersections with other roads along its length (through the use of side-exits, flyovers and underpasses). Observed roads and exits {| class="plainrowheaders wikitable hlist" |- |colspan=6 style="text-align:center" bgcolor="#8B2F86"| |- !scope=col|District !scope=col|Location !scope=col|km 10th of a kilometre }} !scope=col|Exit !scope=col|Destinations !scope=col|Notes |- |- |rowspan=6|Southern |rowspan=6|Wong Chuk Hang |style="text-align:right"|0.0 |style="text-align:center"| |Aberdeen Praya Road - Aberdeen |Southern terminus |- |style="text-align:right"|0.1 |style="text-align:center"|1 |Ap Lei Chau Bridge Road - Ap Lei Chau | |- |style="text-align:right"|0.2 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|1A |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Heung Yip Road |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Southbound exit and entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|0.7 |style="text-align:center"|2 |Nam Long Shan Road - Wong Chuk Hang | |- |style="text-align:right"|1.2 |style="text-align:center"|3 |Ocean Park Road - Ocean Park, Nam Long Shan | |- |style="text-align:right"|1.6 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|4 |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Island Road / Nam Fung Road - Shouson Hill, Stanley; Wong Nai Chung Gap |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Southbound exit and northbound entrance limited to only Island Road |- |Wan Chai |Happy Valley |style="text-align:right"|2.3– 4.2 |colspan=3 bgcolor="#dcdcfe" style="text-align:center"| Aberdeen Tunnel |- |- |rowspan=3|Wan Chai |Happy Valley |style="text-align:right"|4.7 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|5 |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Queen's Road East / Morrison Hill Road / Wong Nai Chung Road - Wan Chai; Causeway Bay; Happy Valley |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Northbound exit and southbound entrance limited to Queen's Road East and Morrison Hill Road; southbound exit and northbound entrance limited to Queen's Road East and Wong Nai Chung Road |- |rowspan=2|Causeway Bay |style="text-align:right"|5.3 |style="text-align:center"|5A |Leighton Road / Canal Road East - Causeway Bay |Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|5.6 |style="text-align:center"|6 | (Gloucester Road) east- and westbound - Central, North Point, Kowloon East, Chai Wan | |- |Yau Tsim Mong |Victoria Harbour |style="text-align:right"|6.0– 7.9 |colspan=3 bgcolor="#dcdcfe" style="text-align:center"| 'Cross-Harbour Tunnel' |- |- |rowspan=6|Yau Tsim Mong |rowspan=6|Hung Hom |style="text-align:right"|8.3 |style="text-align:center"|6A |Salisbury Road - Tsim Sha Tsui |Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|8.4 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|6B |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Railway Approach - Hung Hom Station |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Southbound exit only |- |style="text-align:right"|8.5 |style="text-align:center"|6C | (Chatham Road South) westbound - Kwai Chung, Tsuen Wan |Northbound exit and southbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|8.6 |style="text-align:center"|6D | (Chatham Road South) eastbound - Ngau Tau Kok, Kowloon City |Northbound exit and southbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|9.0 |bgcolor="#dff9f9" style="text-align:center"|7A |bgcolor="#dff9f9"|Princess Margaret Road - Tsim Sha Tsui |bgcolor="#dff9f9"|Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|9.0 |style="text-align:center"|7B |Princess Margaret Road Link - Hung Hom Bay |Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |- |Yau Tsim Mong |Hung Hom |style="text-align:right"|9.3 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|7C |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Wylie Road |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Northbound exit and entrance only |- |rowspan=3|Kowloon City |rowspan=3|Ho Man Tin |style="text-align:right"|9.4 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|7D |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Chi Man Street |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Southbound exit and entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|9.7 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|7E |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Chung Man Street - Ho Man Tin |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Southbound exit and entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|10.1 |style="text-align:center"|8 |Pui Ching Road / Fat Kwong Street - Yau Ma Tei, Mong Kok; Ho Man Tin, Hung Hom | |- |- |rowspan=10|Kowloon City |rowspan=4|Mong Kok |style="text-align:right"|10.7 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|8A |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Argyle Street - Mong Kok |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Southbound exit and entrance and northern entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|11.2 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|8B |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Prince Edward Road West - Mong Kok |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Southbound exit and entrance only; entrance from Boundary Street |- |style="text-align:right"|11.4 |style="text-align:center"|8C |Boundary Street - Kowloon City |Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|11.4 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|8D |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Flint Road |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Southbound exit only |- |rowspan=6|Kowloon Tong |style="text-align:right"|11.5 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|9 |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Essex Crescent |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Northbound exit only |- |style="text-align:right"|11.8 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|9A |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Durham Road |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|No entrance |- |style="text-align:right"|11.9 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|9C |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Hereford Road |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|No northbound entrance |- |style="text-align:right"|12.0 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|9E |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Norfolk Road |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Northbound exit only |- |style="text-align:right"|12.2 |bgcolor="#ffdddd" style="text-align:center"|9F |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Junction Road / Suffolk Road / Dorset Crescent - Kowloon Tong, Lok Fu |bgcolor="#ffdddd"|Northbound exit and southbound entrance only; entrance from Junction Road only |- |style="text-align:right"|12.9 |style="text-align:center"|9G |Cornwall Road - Tai Wo Ping, Kwai Chung |Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |- |rowspan=2|Kowloon City |rowspan=2|Kowloon Tong |style="text-align:right"|13.4 |style="text-align:center"|10A | (Lung Cheung Road) westbound - Kwai Chung |Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|13.5 |style="text-align:center"|10B | (Lung Cheung Road) eastbound - Kwun Tong, Tseung Kwan O |Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |rowspan=2|Sha Tin |Lion Rock |style="text-align:right"|13.6– 15.0 |colspan=3 bgcolor="#dcdcfe" style="text-align:center"| '''Lion Rock Tunnel |- |Hin Tin |style="text-align:right"|16.3 |style="text-align:center"|11 |Hung Mui Kuk Road - Tai Wai | |- |- |rowspan=7|Sha Tin |rowspan=2|Sha Tin Wai |style="text-align:right"|17.4 |bgcolor="#dff9f9" style="text-align:center"|11A |bgcolor="#dff9f9"|Lion Rock Tunnel Road - Tsuen Wan, Sha Tin Central |bgcolor="#dff9f9"|Northbound exit and southbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|18.3 |style="text-align:center"|11B | Sha Lek Highway - Ma On Shan, Kowloon East |Northbound exit and southbound entrance only |- |rowspan=2|Yuen Chau Kok |style="text-align:right"|18.8 |style="text-align:center"|12 |Sha Tin Wai Road - Sha Tin Wai, Yuen Chau Kok, Kowloon East | |- |style="text-align:right"|19.5 |style="text-align:center"|12A |Fo Tan Road / Tai Chung Kiu Road - Fo Tan, Shek Mun |Northbound exit and southbound entrance only |- |rowspan=3|Fo Tan |style="text-align:right"|20.4 |style="text-align:center"|12B |Fo Tan Road - Sha Tin Central |Southbound exit and northbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|21.1 |style="text-align:center"|12C |Yuen Wo Road - Penfold Park |Northbound exit and southbound entrance only |- |style="text-align:right"|21.1 |style="text-align:center"| | ( Tai Po Road - Sha Tin Section) northbound - Ma Liu Shui, Tai Po |Northern terminus Notes References *Hong Kong Guide 2005, HKSAR Government Category:Routes in Hong Kong Category:Route 1 (Hong Kong)